An Ice Prince And His Snow Princess
by Devicorn
Summary: Short Rangiku x Tōshirō Oneshot I did for melmel12129 as a prize for being my 100th reviewer on my main story. What is an Ice Prince without his Snow Princess, but a lonely man in a frozen world? What is a Snow Princess without her Ice Prince, but a woman still lost in her cheerful charade? And what are an Ice Prince and a Snow Princess together, but complete in Soul and Heart?


**Me: Alright guys, this is a one shot between Rangiku and Toshioro, as requested by melmel12129 as a prize for being my 100th reviewer on my main story. I've set this after the winter war. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you all like this story and review it!**

**Renji: I'll do the disclaimer: Devicorn does not own Bleach or any of the chatacters from it. She only owns her OC's and the storylines she creates for them**

**Me: Ta Renji *huggles* Now, on with the one shot!**

* * *

An Ice Prince and his Snow Princess

"Caaaaptain?" came the sing song voice as the door to his office opened, and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division looked up from his paper work, a smile pulling his lips upwards as he gazed at the woman he had been with for a little over three months.

After Gin's death Rangiku, his Lieutenant, had gone into a state of quite severe depression. She had hidden it well – acting like her cheerful, bubbly self and going out for drinks with her friends every day of the week, but he, having always been close to her, had noticed straight away. So Tōshirō had decided that he would be the one to pull her from this state. It wouldn't do to have his lieutenant down like this all the time. And, with his help and encouragement, she had begun to take a true interest in the world around her once more. As he helped bring her back to her normal self, they had gradually grown closer and closer until they had become more than just friends.

_The base for our relationship had always been there, _Tōshirō mused as his Lieutenant drew closer, her hips swaying from side to side. As she drew closer, however, his smile turned into a stern frown and he sighed, because she had that look on her face that told him she wanted something; most likely to be allowed to go out drinking again.

"No, Rangiku," he said, drawing himself to his full height. A month or so before he and Rangiku had become an 'official' couple, he had had the growth spurt he had been waiting for for a very long time – he was now 5'2, which was almost as tall as Rangiku. He was still getting used to it, but found the new height much to his liking.

"But you don't even know what I was going to saaaay," the strawberry blonde pouted as she reached the desk and rested her hip against it.

"You were going to ask me if you could go drinking with Shūhei and Shunsui again, weren't you?"

"Nooooo," Rangiku replied innocently, a mischievous smile pulling her full lips upwards. He loved seeing her smile properly; he had hated it when the only smile she would give was completely fake. But he had to be stern with her; even if she was the only person he would do anything for without questioning it.

"You were, and my answer is still no," Tōshirō said, turning back to his paperwork in order to try and keep her from swaying him from his decision. She was getting very good at that.

"Oh but Captain, I won't drink _that _much!" she said, bending down so that her ample bosom rested over the top half of his paperwork, effectively stopping him from writing. He heaved a frosty breath and replied, "You said that the last time; the time you came back here and promptly fell flat on your front and nearly suffocated yourself with your chest."

"That was an exception!" Rangiku said, but had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"You said that the time before, when a similar thing happened," Tōshirō replied, not looking up as he started on the bottom section of the paperwork.

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

"No."

"C'mon Captain. You can come with us to make sure I don't drink that much."

"I'd rather be glued to my chair for a thousand years than watch your drunken antics."

"Hitsugaya?"

"No."

"Tōshirō…" Rangiku trailed off, leaning forwards and catching his chin with a finger. He blinked his turquoise eyes, his breath catching in his throat. He couldn't have pulled away, even if he'd wanted to.

"Please?" Rangiku asked in a low, silken voice, leaning closer so that their noses were almost touching. Hitsugaya managed to find his voice and whispered, "No," in a voice that wasn't so sure this time. His Lieutenant smiled seductively and leant closer, her blue eyes closing slowly. Tōshirō leant forward, his insides already warming as he closed his eyes as well. Their lips met…and broke apart as a loud knock sounded at the door. Rangiku and he both jumped – there wasn't a person in the Seireitei who didn't know that they were a couple but they weren't at the stage in their relationship where they felt completely comfortable showing _that _much affection in public – before Tōshirō spoke.

"Come in," he called out in a slightly breathless voice that caused Rangiku to smile to herself.

"A letter, Captain Hitsugaya," one of his subordinates said as he stepped into the room. Rangiku pushed away from the desk and swayed over to the man, not seeming to notice the effect she was having on him as she took the letter from his hand. The man shot his Captain a slightly jealous look before departing, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, it's an invite to a garden party at Captain Kuchiki's manor!" Rangiku cried in delight, skipping over to his desk and showing him the elegant invite. Hitsugaya tore his eyes away from her bouncing chest and looked down, seeing that it was indeed an invite to a garden party at the Kuchiki manor, and that the party was next Sunday.

"This is great; I get to buy clothes for both of us!" his Lieutenant said, clapping her hands as she danced around his desk, reading the letter again over his shoulder. Hitsugaya could already see the fashion gears in her head turning rapidly. He was slightly apprehensive about the prospect of having his clothes chosen by Rangiku, but knew that he had to trust her. After all; what was a there to a relationship if there was no trust?

"…Just make sure you choose something sensible, Rangiku," he sighed, causing her to smile wider and hug him from behind. Tōshirō smiled gently, raising a hand and clasping one of her hands in his.

They stayed like that for a moment before Rangiku, who sensed her Captain was in a good mood, spoke.

"Tōshirō?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you let me go out with Shūhei and Shunsui tonight?"

"NO, Rangiku!"

"Ooooh, this is perfect!" Rangiku cried as she plucked the garment from the rack in the clothes shop. Even though Tōshirō hadn't allowed her to go drinking, he _had _allowed her the rest of the day off to go clothes shopping for the both of them, and she had grabbed her purse and almost run out of the door.

Currently, she was browsing her favourite shop, and had just found the perfect outfit for Hitsugaya. It wasn't outrageous or plain; just the right blend of eye-catching and subtle.

_I hope he likes it, _she thought as she moved towards the women's section in search of a similar garment for herself. She loved to make Tōshirō happy; he had done so much for her, and had continued to be as kind and as thoughtful towards her even after they had become a couple, unlike some men her friends had been out with.

Smiling as she remembered what he had been like when he had finally asked her to be his, she sashayed through the isles, ignoring the hungry and inviting stares from the men. She was Tōshirō's now, and she never wanted to do anything to hurt him.

"Aha, there you are!" she exclaimed as she spotted the exact thing she had been looking for. The garment, much like Tōshirō's, came with the shoes and accessories, much to her delight.

Happy that she had managed to sort out the clothes side of things, she turned and began heading towards another of her favourite isles. "Now, I wonder if they have any of that blue eye shadow left."

"Rangiku, hurry up, or we'll be late!" complained Tōshirō, fidgeting in his clothes. It was the night of the party, and he had only seen what he was wearing to it a few minutes ago when he had entered his room to change and found them lying neatly on his bed.

He had to admit; Rangiku had done an extremely good job of choosing his clothes.

She had picked out for him a pale, icy blue kimono that darkened to a deeper blue – much like an iceberg did – towards the bottom and ends of the long sleeves, complimenting his eyes and snowy hair. Where the colour darkened, subtle hints of snowflakes showed through. His shoes were simple white wooden sandals, but they too had subtle snowflake patterns on them.

The perfectly fitting kimono was held around his taller frame by a wide white belt that wrapped around his waist and did up in a surprisingly small bow behind his back. Hints of light blue decorated the edges of the silky material.

"Rangiku! If you don't hurry up, I'll double the amount of paperwork I give you tomorrow!"

"Oh Captain, that's not fair!" Rangiku said in a pouty voice from behind her closed door. "I'm just trying to make myself perfect for you!"

"You already are, Rangiku," Tōshirō said softly, and he could almost hear her smile at this.

"That may be, but I just need to put the finishing touches to myself…and there we go!" Rangiku said, obviously done with whatever she had been doing.

"Finally, I-" but the rest of his words were cut off as the door opened and a goddess emerged.

Wearing a garment that matched his own in colour and clung to her curvaceous figure like an amorous lover, she was looking more modest that she normally did. The neckline of the kimono was low enough to reveal only a small amount of her cleavage; enough to add to the over all, stunning effect of her outfit, but nowhere near as much as usual. The deep blue bottom of the kimono was swaying gently around her ankles, and there was a slit down each side of the kimono that ended at a modest mid-thigh level, revealing tantalising glimpses of her long legs and flat white shoes.

Three sparkling blue and white bracelets adorned her right wrist; the only other jewellery was her usual golden necklace.

Her hair was braided into a loose braid down one side, and was woven through with thin white ribbons that tied the braid at the end. A little circlet of blue gems adorned her forehead, and her pale blue eyes looked even more amazing with the slight hints of white eye shadow above them.

All in all, Rangiku was the definition of beautiful – even more so tonight than any other night.

"…Wow, Rangiku, you look…you look beautiful," Tōshirō breathed, his eyes riveted on hers. She smiled radiantly, and the corridor was lit up like the sun. Leaning down, she kissed him gently on the lips.

"You cut quite the handsome figure yourself," she said, her smile wide. Her Captain blushed slightly before stepping back.

"Shall…shall we go then, my Snow Princess?" he asked, offering her his arm. Rangiku smiled as he spoke the nickname he had decided to give her.

"We shall, my Ice Prince," she replied, adding her nickname for him and causing him to smile wider as they began their short walk to the Kuchiki manor.

"May I have this dance?" Tōshirō asked, holding out a hand, and Rangiku covered her mouth with her hand, feeling like a little girl playing princess all over again.

"I would be delighted," she answered in a coy voice, taking the offered hand and allowing herself to be led onto the polished floor, where other couples were beginning to congregate as the soft strains of violins sang into the pleasant night air.

Placing one hand on Hitsugaya's waist and taking one of his hands in her other, she slowly began to dance to the gentle music, happiness radiating from her like light from the stars.

_I don't think I've ever been this happy, _she thought as they twirled around and around, their eyes never leaving each other's as they danced perfectly in time with one another. It was true; she had never been as happy as she was right now, holding and being held in return by the one person she had always had a secret love for.

As she looked around, she could see she wasn't the only one who was thinking this. The orange haired Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, was dancing slowly with Rukia Kuchiki under the stern watch of Byakuya Kuchiki, who looked very handsome in an elegant white Kimono. The only recently-public couple were leaning close together, happy smiles on their faces as they talked quietly without a care in the world.

Orihime Inoue, the girl whose house Rangiku had once shared, looked amazing in a pale cream dress as she leaned happily against the chest of a black haired, emerald eyed man with a pale complexion, who was gazing down at her with a tiny, soft smile on his lips and in his eyes. He was, or had been, the fourth Espada, but after Ulquiorra Cifer had been resurrected by Orihime's Shun Shun Rika he had decided to join the side of the Shinigami's, and had been welcomed with open, albeit suspicious at first, arms. The two of them had been together for over a year now, and were completely happy and at ease around one another.

Uryū was waltzing gracefully with a woman Rangiku had seen him with a couple of times before but hadn't spoken to personally. They both looked classy in their matching garments of white and black.

A mysterious girl with an electric blue fringe and wearing a similarly coloured dress was twirling around the polished floor with Renji; both of whom seemed completely smitten with the other as they held each other in a close embrace.

Unohana and Shunsui were right in the middle of things, and both were surprisingly good at dancing, even if they weren't a couple and were just having a bit of a laugh.

Kenpachi was off to one side, unconsciously swaying to the violins as he watched Ikkaku running around with a rabid Yachiru clamped on to his shiny bald head, drool dribbling onto the third seat's black robes as he tried unsuccessfully to yank the hyped-up-on-candy Lieutenant from his cranium. The tall, spikey haired Shinigami Captain watched with a smile pulling at his scarred face, as did Yumichika, whose outfit was as flamboyant as they come.

All in all, everyone was having a wonderful time, and couldn't have been happier.

"I wish this could go on forever,"Rangiku sighed as she leaned into Tōshirō, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms going around his neck as the music slowed.

"Why is that?" her Captain asked, his arms winding around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Because then I would never have to leave your arms." Tōshirō smiled into her hair before speaking.

"Even if you do," he whispered quietly as the world continued on around them, "I will always be there for you, no matter what. I have you, and you have me, and that's all that matters."

* * *

**Me: I actually think they make quite a cute couple, although I prefer Momo x Tōshirō :D**

**Renji: ...do you just spend your time thinking up pairings for all of us? *slightly creeped out***

**Me: Noooooo...XD**


End file.
